Mail call! Letters from the Emerald Isle
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: My second attempt at letters. Ireland's been bored, as of late, and with break having come, she's decided she's going to start getting in touch with the rest of the world! Let the craziness ensue...All mail accepted, except for flamers.
1. Intro

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_**  
**

* * *

**Introduction  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit, everyone

Ireland here - and, no, not me brother, North. I'm the Republic - Ciara Grace Kirkland O'Hara. Um...A'ight, I'm not really good at describin' meself, so, expect this to suck. I'm the only lass outta five kids - I got me older brothers, Scotland, Wales, me twin North, and then there's the _soith_of the family. And, yes, _England _that means ye! Don't know wha' that means? I got two words for ye: Google. Translate. Ha ha ha!_  
_

A-hem...anywho...

Well, I'm usually a nice, friendly gal {depends on who ye are, really}, and I ain't bad at dancin'. However...ye can blame Scottie fer this one...I got a big temper...An' that usually leads to me gettin' really pissy, really fast, and sometimes violent {dependin' on why I'm pissed}. Now, as for the family 'gift'...y'know, where we see magical creatures? I see 'em too, but, I don't know a whole lotta them...I know a couple pixies, though, an' I'd gotten close to capturing a leprechaun, once. Sneaky li'l guy gotta 'way though...

I guess I'm doin' these letter things cuz they sounded...fun. I'm bored, right now, and since I live by meself now a days, I get bored easily. So, I thought I'd get in contact with everyone, see how they're doin', and what not. So...yeah.

Hope to hear from ye soon,

-Ciara {Republic of Ireland}


	2. 1st Letters to Kagura and America

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_**  
**

_Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been lazy and kinda forgot about this -_-"  
_

* * *

**Kagura (1) and America (1)  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit, Kagura!

Family cursed by the Chinese Zodiac? Never heard o' that before - that's actually kinda cool. Haveta talk to China 'bout this a bit...

Hm...family secrets, aye? *devious grin* Oh, I've got plen-ty.

Did ye know that Iggy sleeps with a teddy bear that has the American flag all over it? Oh, oh, and he has REALLY dirt magazines in his closet! He'll try an' tell ye that they aren't his, but, hell, they so bloody are! The runt's the only bloody person I KNOW who has the...certain fetishes, tha' show up in those magazines. Yup, even mister "I'm-such-a-gentlemen" has fetishes. Then, let's see, what else...well, actually, not a lot o' people know this one, but...ye ever wonder why England's called England? It's cuz his Dad is one o' Prussia's ancestors (I think he was, like, Germania's brother o' somethin.) Or, wait, was he Rome's kid? Eh, I can't really remember. So, tha' makes him my half-brother, instead of full-blooded (thank God).

That's all I can really think over fam'ly secrets - well, not really, but, if I blab about any o' Scottie, North's or Wales' secrets, I am a dead woman, sorry.

Hope to hear from ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara.

* * *

Hey, Alfred.

Firstly, stop callin' me bro, blondie - I'm a _girl_. And I'm pretty sure I'm your...Aunt? Ah, bloody hell, I don't really know _what_ you are tae Iggy, nor do I really care.

What did you say to the idiot that he kicked ye out? But, considering ye and I go back a ways, I guess ye can crash at my house, fer a while. I have a few house rules though, but, I'll tell ye later. Hwoever, I think state this right now; do NOT touch me emergency stash o' booze, laddy, or, I swear to God, you are gettin' yer butt kicked, mister.

...And what d'ye need twelve dollars for?

Be seein' ye soon, I guess.

~Ciara K. O'Hara


	3. Pat

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Pat (1)  
**

* * *

Dia Dhuit, Pat!

...I'm sorry, 'dumb' and 'Irish'? If the word 'dumb' belongs with any o' us Kirkland siblings, that belongs to _England_, not North or me. My view on it; it's totally false. No Irish person is dumb! Okay, we have some dumb people...but, bloody hell, if they're gonna insult any cop o' Irish blood, they need to be bloody slapped. An, I'm sorry if this sounds egotistical as hell, but, I take pride in me people (most o' em, anywho). I love me people, an' I don't like anyone callin' em dumb. (Then again, I'm sure a lot of me fellow nations will agree with me there - they do the same with a lot o' their people).

So, really, my view on it, I think it's stupid, and anyone who says that can just shove it up their bloody arse. Cuz, majority wise, it ain't bloody true! Where did tha' even come from? Bloody hell, if I was cuz o England, I am slapping the shit out of him, next I see that li'l ungrateful prat...

Okay, enough with me rant. Thank ye for givin' me that update - I hadn't heard o' that li'l idiotic idea.

Hope tae hear from ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara


	4. America 2nd Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**America (2)  
**

* * *

Hey Alfred,

...Okay, I think I got what happened now. You touched the _soith's_ eyebrows, when he was drunk...why? What tempts ye tae do that? Yes, I know they're bushy freaks, but, honestly...They ain't tha' interestin', are they? Besides, it only ends up with ye sleepin on other peoples' couches, fer a good while, cuz the li'l runt is stubborn and refuses to forgive any'un for the simplest an' bloody stupidest o' things.

Ye tried hustlin' _Latvia_? ...America, yer an idiot. I mean it, lad, yer an idiot. Hustle Latvia...that's like tryin' tae hustle _Scotland. _Meaning it's bloody _impossible_. Cripes...Fine, I guess I could help ye with the money, if ye help me work aroun' the house. Think of it as 'chores'. Least ye can do...

And, we ain't having hamburgers, luv - another night, but, tonight, I'm makin' potato soup and hunter's pie. An', before ye even try tae think o' sayin it - no, I don't cook like me idiot li'l brother.

~Ciara K. O'Hara


	5. Missouri and England

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Missouri (1) and England (1)  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit, Missouri!

Nice tae hear from ye. Well, with Jedward, I'm a li'l bit neutral. I mean, they're not me favorite, but, they ain't bad, so, I kinda like 'em, I guess.

Hope to hear from you soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland

* * *

Dear ungrateful brat of a brother (a.k.a., Soith, a.k.a., English wanker),

Who the hell said I was 'lady like'? And ye ain't no gentlemen, lad. _Must _I bring up yer pirate days - or, better yet, yer punk days? Ye were actually kinda fun back then...now ye ain't so much fun.

And, bein yer big sister, an' with all the shit ye pulled on me, back when I was part o the U.K., it's sorta me job to insult ye behind yer back - even insult ye tae yer face.

Later,

~Ciara K. O'HARA/REPUBLIC of Ireland.

P.S.: ...Are ye ever taken back yer American? Not tha' I'm bloody complainin or anythin, but, I'm just wonderin'.


	6. Italy

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Italy (1)  
**

* * *

Italy~! ^_^

Dia dhuit! I would love tae get some pasta with ye - I'm bored over here at me house, anyway. All I've been doin' is watchin' the Olympics. Not that they ain't fun, but, really, I need tae get out of me house.

...Um...germancest? *Grumbles* I am so gonna be havin a talk with Gilbo...the little fucker...

Anywho. I'll be meetin ye fer pasta, lad.

See ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland.


	7. America 3rd letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**America (3)  
**

* * *

Dear America,

We'll see about the hamburgers, a'right lad? And stop it with the bloody 'bra' already - it sounds like yer sayin' I'm a _bra_. An' if ye have no bloody idea what one is, then ye can go ask somebody else...like, I dunno, Hungary or Sicily or Vietnam or whoever the bloody hell ye can ask.

An', fuck no. I'm not makin' the burgers - you can order out, cuz I don't like cookin' em - and I ain't makin ye a sandwich. Ye get off yer arse an' do it yerself!

This is rule #2 of my house; ye want somethin, ye get off yer arse an' do it yerself.

Hope tae hear from ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland

p.s., have ye even talked tae England, after he kicked ye out?


	8. Canada

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Canada {1}  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit Canada!

Well, let's see...yeah, definitely the 'left out' an' 'invisible' parts. Mostly, back when I was a lass, an' livin' with the Vikings - let's just say me an' me twin brother had tae put up with 'em, for a couple hundred years, til the runt got us - an', well, let's jus' say Denmark is an _ass_. I was left ou' a lot cuz o' him, an' he barely remembered me - it was always North tha' got remembered, not me.

Then, you had my days with the U.K. Li'l black sheep o' York chose tae leave me out o' decidin' anythin' for me own people. Asshole...

As for bein' mistaken for me brothers...not really. I mean, North and I aren't ever mistaken, cuz I got longer hair, and I dressed like a girl, cuz I am one. Our faces are the same, yeah, but, everyone saw differences. An' I never got mistaken for Scotland, Wales or the brat. So...no. I guess it was cuz I'm the only girl outta us Kirklands *shrugs*.

An', yeah...I'm sorry about ye always gettin mistaken for Al. Even the runt does it, an' he was the one tae take care of ye! Even _I _could tell the two of ye apart when ye were lads - Al was the louder one, who liked tae pick up bisons, and ye were the more calm, quiet one.

How the hell did that English bastard mix ye two up? Makes no sense...

Hope tae hear from ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland


	9. Pat 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Pat {2}  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit Pat!

Ugh, wha' in the world gave those idiots tha' idea? We aren't bloody idiots! Irish cops, or any Irish man o' woman sure as hell aren't stupid (most o' 'em, anyways). Sodor, eh? Is he one of the nations? If so, I dinae think I ever heard o' 'im. But, if he likes us Irish, and hates me bitch o' a li'l brother, than he's an okay lad in me book! :)

Hope tae hear from ye soon,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland


	10. Tamaki 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Tamaki {1}  
**

* * *

Dia dhuit...?

Uh, listen, laddie, not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but, uh-

I'm in a relationship, right now. Have been for centuries, now - and I'm in a lovely relationship with the man I love. So, thanks, but, no thanks, I really don't plan on goin' to any "host club" for a while now..

Sorry,

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland


	11. Salamence

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Salamence {1}  
**

* * *

Dia...

Uh...

Uh...

OH SAINTS ALIVE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HIT BLOODY AMHRÁN FÍRÉAN VILLAGE! NUU...NOT ME POOR LI'L FRIENDS...

OH MY GOSH, YE HIT WALES TOO?! DO Y'KNOW HOW PISSED HE'LL GET?! HAVE YE SEEN ME BROTHER PISSED?! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO HIS FAIRY-TALE FRIENDS!?

*takes some deep breaths* I'm-I'm okay now...sorry for freaking out. When it comes to me li'l friends, I get kinda worked up...

Thank you for tellin' yer friends to stop. It is much appreciated by me family, myself, and all of the leprechauns. And Notre Dame...I'm sure they'd like to keep their mascot alive...

~Ciara {Republic of Ireland}

* * *

Just wanted to do a little authors note...for once.

Amhran Firean - from what I got off of google translate, it means 'golden song'.

And, also, I wanted to do a little advertising for my other two letter stories - Sicily & Corsica. If I get enough popularity with them, and this one, I might do either a Letters to: Mexico, N. Ireland, Sardinia, Scotland or Wales. What do you think, readers?

Hope to hear from you all soon, and to get your letters! :3


	12. Salamance 2nd letterWafflesMakesMeROAR

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, my OC, Ciara Kirkland [Ireland]_

* * *

**Salamence {2} & WafflesMakeMeROAR  
**

* * *

Dia Dhuit Salamance!

Sorry for freaking out before hand. Me l'il friends mean the world to me, ye see, and I get scared if there's a possibility that they got hurt. But, if yer friends with Whales, then ye can't be bad. I just sometimes get a wee bit cautious, ye know? Not all fairytale creatures are good. There are some pretty nasty ones out there, as ye more than likely already know.

Hmm, Pokemon, aye? Didn't know Japan helped to make ye lot real. Pretty impressive! Yer the first one I've interacted with...wonder where others are...hmm, oh well.

And, aye, sheep can make a good meal. Just be careful with which ones ye get! Certain farmers still ain't too welcoming to their livestock bein' gobbled up, without bein paid fer it. And it's nice of ye to help guard the gold; and wow, I almost forgot about the village over in America's place. Thought they all left the U.S...I guess I'll have to do some lookin' around.

Hope to hear from ye soon!

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland

* * *

To WafflesMakeMeROAR,

Alright, lass/lad/whoever ye are. I honestly have no idea what ye're talkin' about. How is Boxxy supposed to be an insult, to me...well, whatever it is that odd spirit thing is that communicates with me? I dun even know what a bloody 'boxxy' is, and, apparently, neither does she.

As to me an' me friends being 'Mary Sues'; I have actually talked to her (the girl previously mentioned) about one is. By definition it is 'A fictional character, usually female and especially in fanfic, whose implausible talents and likeableness weaken the story. Most times, the "Mary-Sue" is based upon the author. She is unusually perfect and more advanced, also befriends or becomes romantically entangled with the author's favorite character/characters from the series. Because she is more superior than the other characters in the work, she mainly becomes the focus of the fan-fiction, thus ruining whatever the fan-fiction was about.'

First of all, I dun have 'implausible' talents. I sing, I dance, and I ain't that bad a cook. However, I've seen plenty o' people who are better than me in me fields of talent. And there are plenty o' things I suck at. I can't play the violin like North can; I can't paint to save me life, and I am shite with sports, save for soccer. I ain't perfect; there are a helluva lot things I failed to do. I failed to protect me and me brother from the vikings, failed to prevent gettin' takin' over by me little brother, failed to keep me people from gettin' killed by that idjit, cuz of their beliefs, and failed to get me brother his freedom, when I got mine. As for the other nations; yeah, I'm friends with some of them. I'm in love. Annie - the girl/spirit/thing - says she likes a lot of the countries, an' thinks they're cool. But, I ain't friends with them, or in love with one of 'em, just cuz she likes those characters. It's cuz I've got a lot of history with 'em, and a lot in common with 'em. And I ain't the main focus in shit. None of us are. We are all in an equal focus together. And ye know, I ain't the only one who ain't a bloody Mary Sue; Sicily isn't, Sardinia isn't, Corsica isn't, Mexico isn't, me brother's aren't, and the rest o' me friends ain't Mary Sues.

I dun' know why ye sent me such a letter, when ye dun' seem to know me or me friends. I dun know if you are having a bad day, week, month, year, or bloody life - an', whatever it is, I'm sorry - but ye dun need to make other people feel bad, to make yerself feel better. That's what's wrong with the bloody world today. People can' stop bullyin each other, and makin' people who dun deserve that crap feel bad about themselves, so that others can feel better about themselves.

Take me advice; if ye want to make yerself feel better about yerself, don't insult others. Be the better person, speak kind words an' make others happy. They return the favor in kind.

~Ciara K. O'Hara/Ireland


End file.
